balkan_confederationfandomcom-20200214-history
South-Eastern Carpathia
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: "Unus pro omnibus,omnes pro uno!" ''' |- | align=center colspan=2 | Anthem: '''Ode of Joy |- |'Official language' || English, Romanian, German |- |'Capital' || Brasov |- |'Date founded' || 1st Kingdom: 18th February 2013 2nd Kingdom: '1st July 2013 |- |'Population ||3 |- |'Demonym' ||South-Eastern Carpathian |- |'Government' || Constitutional Monarchy |- |'Head of State' || Sigmund I |- |'Head of Government' || Hasan Çakar |- |'Currency' || Balkan Dinar |} The Federal Kingdom of South-Eastern Carpathians was founded on the 18 February 2013 claiming Brasov in Romania. It is the founding member of the Balkan Confederation. History 1st Kingdom In 18 February 2013,the Federal Kingdom of South-Eastern Carpathians was founded as the Federal Republic of South-Eastern Carpathians.The first president of the country was Crap Florin Alexandru,which had this position from 18 February 2013,the Proclamation Day,until 12 May 2013,the Royalty Day. On 12 May 2013,the country changed its name and political administration,and the new King,Sigmund I,was coronated. July 2013 Coup d'etat On 1st of July 2013,the first Federal Kingdom of South-Eastern Carpathians disestablished,and its successor state was the Empire of New Austria,which has disestablished 12 days later. 2nd Kingdom After that day,the Second Federal Kingdom of South-Eastern Carpathians established. HistoryEdit In 18 February 2013,the Federal Kingdom of South-Eastern Carpathians was founded as the Federal Republic of South-Eastern Carpathians.The first president of the country was Crap Florin Alexandru,which had this position from 18 February 2013,the Proclamation Day,until 12 May 2013,the Royalty Day. On 12 May 2013,the country changed its name and political administration,and the new King,Sigmund I,was coronated. On 1st of July 2013,the first Federal Kingdom of South-Eastern Carpathians disestablished,and its successor state was the Empire of New Austria,which has disestablished 12 days later. After that day,the Second Federal Kingdom of South-Eastern Carpathians established. Government & PoliticsEdit The government is headed by the Prime Minister , the Parliament is bicameral and its houses are the Chamber of Deputies,and Senate. MilitaryEdit On 17th of July 2013,the Defence Force of the FKSEC was founded and it has only defensive purposes. Law & OrderEdit The judicial system is administered,as of 28 may 2013,by His Majesty,the King Sigmund I. Government programsEdit The official FKSEC Government program is called "Reform". It is intented to be anti-fascism,anti-wars and,especially,anti-racism. Foreign RelationsEdit Special relations *Mahuset *Porto Viva *Saxon Empire Diplomatic relations *United Kingdom of Great Britannia *Unironic Empire Informal relations *Slin *Hasanistan The Federal Kingdom of South-Eastern Carpathians is open to all foreign requests concerning diplomatic relations,political alliances,informal relations due to its neutrality. The Federal Kingdom of South-Eastern Carpathians mantains a High Commission for the Relations with the Kingdom of Mahuset in Alkmaar,Mahuset. Note:all former relations of the Empire of New Austria are still valid. EntranceEdit One can enter into the FKSEC with a: *National identity card (if he/she is an EU/EEA/Switzerland or FKSEC citizen) *Passport (if he/she is both an EU/EEA/Switzerland or FKSEC citizen or not) If one is a citizen of those countries,he/she does not need a visa to enter the FKSEC: *Citizens of all EU/EEA member states,including Switzerland *Citizens of Canada *Citizens of Moldova (you need a Romanian visa) *Citizens of Australia *Citizens of New Zealand. *Citizens of Serbia. If a citizen of EU/EEA/CH doesn't have a passport/national identity card,he/she is issued a Border crossing document. This document is not stamped by the border officers. If one is a citizen of USA or other countries,he/she needs a visa to enter the FKSEC. Once Romania enters the Schengen area,the border controls will be preserved,as the FKSEC doesn't have any relation with the Schengen rules. The FKSEC follows the EU rules concerning border controls. At this moment (14th of July 2013) there are minimal checkings at the border with Romania. But,in some cases,there can establish enhaced border controls at the border with Romania. As of 16th of July 2013,the minimal checkings are suspended and replaced with enhanced border controls. TransportEdit The transport companies of FKSEC are: *Rail transport:Carpatischer Bundesbahn *Air transport: AirCarpathia *Road transport: Carpatischer Strassen For using the FKSEC roads,one must pay a vignette (a tax). Price list for vignette: *1 day=50 dinara (1 euro) *7 days=150 dinara (3 euro) *14 days=200 dinara (4 euro) *1 month=250 dinara (5 euro) *3 months=350 dinara (7 euro) *6 months= 500 dinara (10 euro) *1 year= 750 dinara (15 euro) The FKSEC can be accessed by Brasov (2.5 km from the FKSEC border) and Falciu Nord (1.5 km from the FKSEC border;no routes passing through this station as of 19th of July 2013) railway stations. FKSEC's access to the seaEdit The FKSEC has access to the river Prut,a tributary of Danube which is navigable. It flows into Danube and,then,into the Black Sea,at Sulina/Sfantu Gheorghe (Danube Delta). This means that FKSEC can have a Navy,even if is landlocked,but it has access to the sea provided by the river Prut and,then,of the Danube. Official holidaysEdit *1st of January (New Year) *18th of February (Proclamation Day) *1st of May (Labor day) *9th of May (Europe day) *12th of May (Royalty Day) *4th of July (Balkan Confederation founding day) *22nd of December (The Overthrow of the Communism in Romania) *24,25,26,27 December (Christmas) *31st of December (New Year's Eve) Death penalty in the FKSECEdit In the FKSEC,the death penalty is strictly forbidden. This is a measure taken by almost all European countries (except Belarus). The prohibition of the capital punishment in the FKSEC is guaranteed by the Charter of Fundamental Rights of the European Union. If one kills someone else,saying that condemned him/her to death penalty,he/she is condemned to life imprisonment for murder. The worst penalty in the FKSEC is the life imprisonment (only for murder). Geography & ClimateEdit The location of the Federal Kingdom of South-Eastern Carpathians is near Brasov,Romania. The climate is temperate-continental,with temperaturs ranging between -20 degrees Celsius and 5 degrees Celsius,in the winter,and between 15 and 30 degrees Celsius,in the summer. EconomyEdit The Federal Kingdom of South-Eastern Carpathians has no customs and fiscal authority,as the customs and fiscal controls are performed by the Police. CultureEdit The languages of the Federal Kingdom of South-Eastern Carpathians are Romanian and English MediaEdit In the Federal Kingdom of South-Eastern Carpathians,the neighbouring Romanian TV and radio channels are received,but also,in the Prut state,the Moldovan TV and radio channels can be received,along with the Romanian ones,because of its proximity to the Republic of Moldova (the Romanian-Moldovan border is 100 meters/yards from the effective/de facto FKSEC border). StatesEdit In the Federal Kingdom of South-Eastern Carpathians,the federal states are: *Carpathians *Prut. Because in the Prut state,the Romanian-Moldovan border is 100 meters (yards) from the effective FKSEC border,the Romanian Border Police maintains a presence in the area. But,there are no longer barbed wire and fences,on the both parts of the river Prut (Romanian and Moldovan) and one can do anything near the river,as long as he/she doesn't break the laws concerning the crossing of the external EU and Romanian borders. The Prut river,in the area of Prut state is considered as a national park,by King's decree. Communications in the FKSECEdit The FKSEC relies on the Romanian (and Moldovan,in the Prut state) communications network. In both states (Carpathians and Prut),3 mobile telephony providers have services available: *Vodafone (can be seen as "Connex" on old cell phones) *Orange Romania (can be seen as "Dialog" on old cell phones) *Cosmote (can be seen as "Cosmorom" on old cell phones) Also,in the Prut state,other 2 mobile telephony providers,originating from the Republic of Moldova have services available,due to proximity to the Republic of Moldova: *Moldcell *Orange Moldova (can be seen as "Voxtel" on old cell phones) CitizenshipEdit If you want to be citizen of F.K. of South Eastern Carpathians,you must apply at crapflorin5@gmail.com. You will receive a passport and a citizen certificate,signed by His Majesty,the King,via email (the passport and citizen certificate will be scanned). Political partiesEdit *Jos Comunismul! (Down Communism!)